


Skateboarding and Sunsets

by focusxfocus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Skateboarding, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusxfocus/pseuds/focusxfocus
Summary: A short one shot I wrote about Dream and George skateboarding around their city.Inspired by fan art.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	Skateboarding and Sunsets

“Just come on” Dream told George, laughing.

They were just exiting their apartment, skateboards in hand, and ready to ride around the streets.

George laughed, curious, “Where are we going?”

“You'll see.” Dream told him in a playful tone that told him to stop asking.

“Fine.” George huffed, while they dropped their boards and started to ride them.

Skateboarding was something the two of them did often. George has been skating since he was a kid and because of that, has picked up some skill along the way. When he and Dream moved in together, George had sort of given the hobby to Dream when he got him a skateboard for his birthday and taught him how to ride it. Ever since then, skating around the streets of their city has become a consistent pastime for them.

It was very enjoyable for the two of them, to say the least. They usually went in the evening or at night, only because that was the prettiest time of day with sunsets and street lamps lighting their adventures.

They had made it to their favorite park to skate at, and George, thinking this was where Dream was taking them, got off and picked up his board.

“What are you doing?” Dream asked as he stopped to face George.

George made a confused smile, “I thought this was where you were taking us?”

Dream laughed lightly at his confusion, he thought it was cute. “Not quite. Come on, we're almost there.”

And so, they continued riding through the streets, the sun beginning to set.

George, thinking it would be funny, did an advanced trick that Dream was too new to even know the name of. Dream faked an angry face at that, pretending to be offended at George showing off.

George laughed at that, “What? You're mad because I'm better than you?”

“Yes.” Dream responded flatly, then sped up to outride George.

They both smiled to themselves, amused at their playful fight, when Dream finally stopped in front of a building.

It had some kind of cafe at the bottom, which Dream entered.

“We're here, George.” He told him when George didn't follow into the shop.

“What are we doing here?”

“What?” Dream questioned, “Can we not get something to drink?”

“I mean, I guess.” George told him, walking into the store.

Dream ended up ordering for the two of them, getting them both a fruity drink with dark boba pearls at the bottom. It was good, George thought.

Dream, apparently not done with their adventure, led George up the stairway of the building, all the way to the roof.

They got to the top, and George's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

“Wow,” He stated, “Wow.” then repeated, emphasising his amazement even further.

“I know,” Dream said, staring at George.

The sky was colored with hundreds of different shades of pinks, oranges, and purples. The clouds dusted across the sky in a way that softened the view even more. From the height of the building they were on, it looked absolutely endless, and it felt as if Dream and George were the only two people in the world.

George finally turned to Dream, who had moved to sit on his skateboard, drinking his smoothie.

George set his board down so he could join Dream.

“Thank you for taking me here.”

Dream chuckled at George's words, “No problem” He told him.

Dream eventually grabbed George's hand, feeling his smaller fingers in between his own. He often thought how perfect it is that George was left handed, so he could hold his right hand in Dreams left, and both still able to use their dominant hand. It was a strange thought, but it gave Dream a nice warmth in his chest.

George rested his head on Dream's shoulder, and sighed with a light smile on his lips. Dream returned the gesture by putting his own cheek to rest on top of George's head.

It was a perfect moment, in a not so perfect world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the fan art that inspired this story:
> 
> https://twitter.com/0amhk0/status/1366527292848103425 
> 
> @0amhk0 on twitter! check out their other work!!!!


End file.
